


A Dance Between Wolves Part 2

by kosherkitty



Series: Dance Between Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherkitty/pseuds/kosherkitty
Summary: Liam and Theo get over themselves and are in a cute as hell committed relationship. Liam graduates high school and prepares to leave for college only to discover Monroe isn't quite done with Beacon Hills yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liam's perspective 
> 
> \-- Anything in these dashes are inner thoughts --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of part two in my series "A Dance Between Wolves". Want to read this but haven't read part one yet? Find it here! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12853758/chapters/29353677

The red gown swept to the floor as Liam threw it over his shoulders. He tugged at it, fixing himself in the mirror. Behind him, a blurred Theo came into focus as he walked toward the beta. He was soon right behind him planting light kisses on Liam’s neck.

"I’m so proud of you,” Theo whispered into his ear.

“I’m so proud of you,” Liam echoed. 

Theo pulled back and picked the cap up off of Liam’s desk chair. He carefully placed it on Liam’s head while asking what he meant. 

“Your G.E.D, job, apartment,” Liam said as Theo tilted the cap and stepped back checking him out, “and just everything.” 

Upon coming back to Beacon Hills, Theo tried reenrolling in classes but quickly realized high school was terrible and completed his G.E.D instead. With that, he had been able to get a job at the firehouse. It had started out as a volunteer thing, but was quickly offered a spot on the team when they saw his abilities and strength. He had to take courses, tests, and become an EMT. Theo was able to complete everything by the end of January and had start getting a steady paycheck in the beginning of February. 

Theo had been living in an apartment complex a few streets away from Liam. It was the closest place he could find in his price range back in December. He had been living with Liam before that. As Liam looked at his boyfriend, who was puttering around his room, he thought back to when they use to share it. 

Liam had told his mother about how Theo didn’t have anywhere to live and she gladly offered him a place in their house. They didn’t have an extra room that Theo could sleep in so Mrs. Geyer invested in a second bed for Theo to put in Liam’s room; it was a waste of money since they always slept together in Liam bed. They had spent their first night ever together in it, it felt wrong to not honor that.

The first night Theo had come to live with them was the night he came back to Beacon Hills. He ended up quitting his job at the San Diego Zoo and calling Jeff thanking him for everything he had done but he was going to go back home. They hadn’t even really kissed that much. They just held each other, catching the other up on their lives. Theo even opened up about what it had been like being raised by the Dread Doctors. 

He didn’t tell Liam about his nightmares where Tara ripped his heart out repeatedly until their first month anniversary in December. That was the first time they had been intimate. Theo told Liam while laying in bed at the end of the day about how he use to have really bad nightmares. When Liam heard that Theo didn’t get them when they slept together, he realized how much Theo really loved him. 

“Theo,” It was the first time either of them had said it, at least out loud, “I love you.” 

It was followed by silence. Liam didn’t need him to say it back, he knew. He found Theo’s lips with his own, Theo pulled him in tight to himself. Liam had rolled on top. Theo broke the kiss with a smile, flashing his teeth. 

“I love you too, Liam,” Theo stated back, “Wow, I’ve never said that to anyone before, like in any sense.” 

“How’d it feel?” Liam was curious. 

“Good,” Theo ran his fingers through Liam’s hair, “Like I should have said it a long time ago.” 

Liam pressed his lips against Theo’s, this time, hungrily. He agreed. They both should have said it earlier. The timing didn’t matter. All that mattered was that moment. Theo had ripped Liam’s shirt, tearing it down the middle. Liam yanked Theo’s off and kissed each of his pecks and slowly going down each ab. When he had reached the last one he looked up and locked eyes with Theo before unbuttoning his Levi’s.

It hadn’t been the first time Liam had blown Theo, but it was the first time that Theo’s member had entered Liam. Liam had thanked the holy spirits for stumbling across a detox. After Theo’s finger turned into three, he felt open enough to accept Theo’s erection. They were sitting up, Liam on top of Theo. Through experience, Liam was able to say that this position was his favorite as he could look into Theo’s eyes the entire time; their hearts could beat against each others as Theo orgasmed inside him. 

A knock at the door yanked Liam out of him reminiscing. His mom opened the door when Theo said she could enter. She took them both in, noting that they were on other sides of the room she looked more at ease. That night back in December, as the snow twirled in the cold outside, they had broken the bed. Theo had been pumping so hard and Liam had been ramming himself into Theo with just as much force that, together, their strength broke the bed legs with a house-rattling bang. 

They had only had enough time to for Theo to pull out before Liam’s mother had barged in. She had a look of horror etched on her face and ran out of the room. The two of them, breathless from their simultaneous orgasms, hadn’t bothered talking to her that night. In the morning, Theo had already found three vacant apartments in town. He moved out by the end of the week, sleeping on the couch while he remained. 

Now, that he was out of her house, Mrs. Geyer loved Theo. She had loved him before but had been genuinely shocked when she found them making love. She even taught Theo how to cook since he was living on his own. She often bought his grocery acting like his temporary parental figure. Liam loved to see them interact. They were always cracking jokes and laughing hysterically. 

She managed to grow more comfortable around Liam. She could see Theo’s affect on him, always being able to calm him down just by being around. Even before Theo came to live with them, she had seen a change in Liam’s behavior. She got less calls from Ms. Martin telling her about the latest incident. Mrs. Geyer accurately presumed that this was correlated with Liam’s relationship with Theo. 

“Are you ready?” Liam’s mom asked him, “We are going to be late! Let’s go boys.” 

“But my dad isn’t here yet,” Liam whimpered. Theo crossed the room to him and grabbed his hand. 

“He’s just running late, like us, “ Theo said, pulling him out of his bedroom and down the stairs behind his mother, “He’s going to meet us there and I’m going to save him a seat.” 

Liam relaxed at this reassurance. Theo was great for that. He always knew what to say to center Liam. That was one of the many reasons he loved him. 

“I can’t believe my baby boy is graduating high school,” Mrs. Geyer exclaimed as she pulled out of the driveway.

Liam rolled his eyes. His mother had been on-off crying all day— her only child was about to hit a milestone. Soon he would be off at Duke playing lacrosse and studying history, specifically Global and Comparative. His mother was ecstatic when he was accepted to the school as it was one of the bests in the country. The coach had seen him play the first game of the San Diego tournament. He had flown across the country to see Liam. He had been following his Lacrosse career since he was a freshman. The challenge had been convincing the coach that Liam could handle his anger after he saw him attack the defender. If he showed any aggression he wouldn’t be playing. 

“Are you excited for Duke?” Theo asked, seeming to read his thoughts. 

“Yes!” Liam basically shouted, “They have won the NCAA championship three times in the last ten years. I keep imaging what it would be like playing for the team that wins that.” 

“But what about your classes Liam?” His mother chimed. They were almost at the high school. 

“Well, I haven’t picked those out yet,” Liam admitted. 

“What?” His mother’s foot hit the break. 

“What? They aren’t due ’til tomorrow,” Liam said as he jerked forward with the sudden stop. 

“But do you have any idea of what you’re going to take?” She asked back. 

“I haven’t even looked at it…” Thankfully they pulled into the high school and Liam jumped out of the car to avoid more questions. 

He liked thinking about Duke and what his freshman year would hold. However, even though nothing had happened in Beacon Hills that required his help, he still was worried that something might. Plus, Liam and Theo had talked about Duke, but they hadn’t talked about what they were going to do. Duke was all the way on the East coast. Liam assumed they were going to stay together, but he had no idea how well that would work with Theo almost 3,000 miles away. 

Up ahead, Liam saw Corey and Mason, hand-in-hand, walking into the school. Liam started running to catch up but turned around and ran back to plant a kiss on Theo’s cheek. 

“Hey,” Liam shouted at his friends, “Wait up!” 

Liam ran off, leaving his mother and Theo to find seats in the auditorium.

“Can you believe we are finally done?” Corey asked smiling bright. 

“It took long enough,” Liam added. “What are you so sad about, Mase?” 

“It’s over!” Mason responded like it was the end of the world, throwing his hands up. 

“Yeah, but you’re going off to Stanford so you’re only done for the summer,” Liam reminded him. 

Mason and Corey had planned on both attending UCLA but when Mason was accepted to Stanford, Corey insisted he go. They entered into the cafeteria where they found the rest of the class being ushered into lines. 

“Actually,” Mason corrected. “I have three books I have to read and this one professor assigned us a research paper already.” 

As Liam walked off to join the rest of the D’s, he wondered if he would have anything he had to do before school started. He hoped not, but could only find out by registering for classes. He groaned at the thought of having homework over the summer as he was pushed and ushered on stage. The auditorium erupted with applause and cheers. Liam scanned the room searching for Theo. There were so many people standing and cheering that Liam grew anxious in the the few seconds it took to finally find him near the middle right side. He towered over his mother as they stood with everyone else cheering. Theo locked with Liam’s eyes and smirked. Liam loved that smirk. 

When Ms. Martin urged everyone to quite down so they could begin the ceremony, Liam noticed that the seat next to Theo’s was empty. His father wasn’t there yet. 

\--Did you really think that he was going to show?--

\--You stupid child. --

Throughout the ceremony, Liam couldn’t help but hope that his father would show up in time to see him walk across the stage and shake Ms. Martin’s hand to receive his hard-worked for diploma. Liam had bought him a ticket and mailed it with a short letter asking him to come. When he didn’t get a response, Theo suggested he call him. With Theo’s help, Liam was able to go through with it. Over the phone, his dad seemed distracted and distant but said he would show. 

When his name was called, his father still hadn’t made an appearance and he crossed the stage forcing a smile for the camera and his mother. Theo whistled and Liam’s eyes found his beaming back at him. Liam’s smile grew into a genuine one as he went back to his seat. The ceremony ended when they tossed their caps in the air to a deafening roar from audience that didn’t contain Liam’s father. 

Everyone was to meet in the cafeteria for refreshments and pictures. Being short, he couldn’t see over anyone let around through them. He was lost in a sea of red. Liam felt panic closing in as he frantically spun in his spot in attempt to find Theo. 

“Theo,” Liam whispered, hoping his boyfriend would hear him through the masses and come to him. “Theo.” 

Liam kept saying Theo’s name until he felt a tug on his arm and was lifted off the floor in an embrace. Theo’s scent encompassed him and he hugged back, not fighting being picked up. He opened his eyes to see his mother’s wet and puffy from crying. Theo placed him back on the ground and Liam turned to hug his mother who sobbed into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, mom,” Liam reassured, patting her back. 

“Oh I know,” She retorted though sniffles, she pulled back, “I just can’t help it. My baby is all grown up.” 

Liam groaned at the mention of “baby”. No matter how many times he asked her, she wouldn’t stop referring to him as it. He eventually gave up but still resented it. 

“Sam wanted to be here,” She fussed. “He just…” 

She trailed off not knowing what to say. She had made up excuses for his absence Liam’s entire life, but didn’t have the energy to do it anymore. 

“He’s missing out,” Theo said, wrapping his hand through Liam’s, “I think it’s time for some pictures.” 

Mrs. Geyer perked up at this suggestion and practically threw her phone at Theo. He took a dozen and handed it back. She posed the two boys. She snapped pictures on her phone. Theo handed his to her and asked if she would take a few for him. Smiling, she agreed. 

“Hey,” Theo whispered and Liam turned to look at him. 

Theo was beaming at him just as he had been in the auditorium. Liam stood up on his tiptoes and pulled Theo’s face to his. His mother snapped away as Liam connected their lips in a soft but sweet kiss. 

“You two are too cute,” Mrs. Geyer and Mason said in unison. 

Liam blushed and turned to see that Corey, Mason, and Nolan had found them. 

“Oh, boys go stand with Liam!” 

They did as they were told and Theo slid out of the shot. He took his phone back and looked through the photos smiling at each one. Liam watched him as the camera shuttered, his arms wrapped around Mason and Nolan, Corey was standing on the other side of Mason. Each had a big goofy grin on their faces. 

Liam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before it rang. He answered it upon seeing the name. 

“Scott?” Liam asked, tentatively. 

Scott hadn’t called him in weeks. He would occasionally send a text just to make sure everything was copacetic but not a call. Liam’s mind raced in a million different ways. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“We lost Monroe. We had her but then we lost her in Northern Washington. We think she crossed the boarder so we are coming back to regroup with everyone. We should all be back tomorrow morning so let’s meet at my house around 9.” 

Liam agreed to the meeting and hung up the phone but not before Scott could congratulate him on graduating. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see all eyes on him. His mother still not knowing about the supernatural, he chose his words carefully. 

“Everyone is back from college,” Liam treaded, “He wants to host breakfast at his place tomorrow to congratulate us on graduating.” 

“Oh that is so nice of him!” Mrs. Geyer gushed. 

She had met Scott a handful of times and saw him as Liam’s high school mentor. The others understood what he was saying and nodded at him indicating that they knew. Liam noticed Theo was the only one who didn’t nod and went to him, grabbing his hand. 

“Let’s get out of here,” He said to all of them. 

“My parents want to take Mason and I out for lunch,” Corey said, an apologetic look in his eyes, “But we will see you tomorrow at Scott’s.” 

Nolan told them his parents had invited all of his relatives over his house, and though he would love to not be there with them, his parents would kill him if he didn’t show. Mrs. Geyer suggested she take Liam and Theo out for lunch, liking the idea Corey’s parents had come up with. They agreed, always being down to eat. 

Liam was left alone when Theo got called into the firehouse and his mother left to go meet her husband at the medical conference in LA. Not knowing what to do with himself, he finally signed up for classes. The flow sheet was pretty straight forward, but because he had waited to the last minute, most of the interesting sounding classes were full. Finishing, he promised himself he would register as soon as it was open next semester. 

He played the new video game his mom had got him as a graduation present, checking his phone every time he died. His phone screen stayed blank until a text from Theo came through a little before seven. 

Theo: Just got done saving lives  
Theo: U should come over so I can give you your present ;)  
Liam: U r ridiculous  
Liam: I’ll be there in a few 

Liam, still wearing his fancy clothes, decided to keep them on. He had seen Theo checking him out in their bedroom earlier. Though he did it often, every time he did, Liam couldn’t help but flush. He grabbed his house keys and walked the mile and a half it took to get to Theo’s apartment. He contemplated jogging, but didn’t want to break a sweat and ruin his outfit. He knock on the door before opening it to find a Theo standing in front of him in a dark apartment. 

“Why are you standing in the dark like a creep?” Liam asked. 

Theo chuckled and brought Liam in. 

“Close your eyes,” Theo directed. 

“I can already smell the food,” Liam let him know. Even if he wasn’t a werewolf, he’d still would have been able to smell the heavenly scent wafting through the darkness. 

“I didn’t ask you if you could smell it,” Theo said dryly, “I told you to close your eyes.”

Liam looked at him, deciding to give in and play Theo’s little game, and let his eye lids flutter shut. Theo’s hand laced through his own. Having been to the apartment a million times before, Liam know Theo was leading him to the kitchen. Theo sat him down. Liam didn’t open his eyes until Theo told him to. 

A soft melody began and Theo’s voice let Liam know it was okay to open his eyes. Across from him, Theo sat smiling in the light of the candles scattered around the kitchen. Between them lay the most mouthwatering display of food: beautiful filet mignons, asparagus, mushrooms, onions, with blue cheese crumpled on top. 

“Did you do this all yourself?” Liam asked, shocked. 

His mother had taught Theo how to cook, but his mother had never cooked anything this extravagant for Liam in his life. He highly doubted she even knew how. 

“Yeah,” Theo said, trying to hide his pride. 

“It looks so amazing!” 

“You look so amazing,” Theo smirked. 

Liam blushed and let his hair slip in front of his face. 

“Cheers!” 

Liam looked up to see Theo holding his water towards him. Liam raised his and clinked Theo’s glass. The food was even better than it looked. Liam’s first bite filled his whole mouth and it took a minute to chew and swallow, but when he finally did he gushed at Theo saying this was the best thing he had ever eaten. 

Too quickly, their plates were empty and their stomachs full. Theo got up and piled their plates in the sink. He took an envelope from his back pocket and placed it in front of Liam. Curiously, Liam fingered it open. The only thing inside was a house key.

“Um, Theo,” Liam said hesitantly, “This is sweet and all, but I already have a key to your apartment.” 

“This isn’t to this apartment,” Theo responded, moving around the kitchen. 

“Then what is it to?” Liam asked. 

Theo wasn’t giving him any hints. Instead, he placed a lava cake in front of Liam and sat down across from him, digging in to his own. 

“The apartment I just signed the lease to in Durham, North Carolina,” Theo said nonchalantly with a mouth full of cake. 

“You…” Liam was stunned, “You bought an apartment in North Carolina?” 

Theo nodded his head. 

“God,” Liam snorted. 

“Theo,” He corrected sarcastically. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Liam retorted. 

“I know,” Theo said, “But we’ve already been over this—“ 

“We haven’t even talked about what we are going to do when I go to Duke,” Liam interrupted. 

“Babe, let me finish,” Theo asked, “We’ve already been over the fact that you’re my home. I go where you go. Did you really think that I was going to stay in Beacon Hills while you go all the way across the country? Being on opposite ends of the state was hard enough. I never want to be that far from you again.” 

During Theo’s mini speech, Liam had gotten up, leaving his lava cake uneaten, and walked over to Theo. He pulled him up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his chocolate lips to his own. Liam jumped and Theo caught him. He wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist— resembling a koala. 

Theo headed towards the bedroom but stopped and broke the kiss. Liam, needing Theo, let his lips go to his neck, sucking the skin pink. 

“The candles…” Theo moaned. 

“Leave it,” Liam kissed into his neck. 

“I’m literally a firefighter,” Theo laughed, “I can’t just leave flames unattended.” 

Theo ripped open his bedroom door and threw Liam on the bed. Liam loosened his tie, not breaking eye contact with Theo. Theo growled and ran out of the room. Liam quickly undid his buttons and tossed the dress shirt on the floor. He shimmed out of his pants, taking his boxers with them, kicking his shoes across the room in the process. By this point, he could hear Theo coming back from the kitchen. He knelt on the bed, butt-naked besides the tie. 

“Fuck me,” Theo moaned, taking the room in two strides. 

Theo gripped Liam’s neck and passionately slammed his body into the bed— rolling his body on top of the smaller one. The kisses were deep, Theo’s tongue was in the back of Liam’s throat when Liam’s claws dragged down Theo’s back. When his claws reached Theo’s waist, Liam tugged at Theo’s shirt. Knowing what the beta wanted, Theo sat up for a second and pulled his shirt over his head. The moonlight reflected off Theo’s body. Liam couldn’t help but trace the muscles with his clawed fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's POV

The first thing Theo felt every morning was Liam’s heart beat against his skin. Sometimes, it would be on his chest or his side, it just depended on how much of a ridiculous wolf Liam was that particular day. The morning after the graduation dinner and mind-blowing sex, Liam’s heartbeat was practically on Theo’s. He chuckled. His Liam was more like a cat than a wolf when he slept, always curling up into Theo as close as he could get. He didn’t mind, in fact, he slept the best with Liam sprawled out on him. 

He carefully slide out from under his boyfriend and kissed his forehead before heading to the kitchen to start making them breakfast. Theo guessed the smell of bacon tickled Liam’s nose until he came out of his deep sleep when, rubbing his eyes, Liam shuffled in and plopped down in his chair. Theo only had two chairs around his kitchen table as Liam was the only other person who ever eat here. 

“Sleepy?” Theo asked amused at Liam’s visible exhaustion. 

“I think I might have gotten maybe three hours of sleep,” Liam picked his head off the table to shot Theo a dirty glare, “Thanks to you.” 

“It didn’t seem like you minded any of it while it was happening,” Theo winked at him and went back to the pancakes, “In fact, I think I remember you distinctly begging for more.” 

“I hate you,” Liam sighed, “I’m nervous about this pack meeting.” 

“Why?” Theo asked, scooping the pancakes out of the pan and onto plates he topped with bacon. 

He placed both plates on the table, one in front of Liam who finally raised his head, and went to the coffee maker where it was done brewing. 

“Last pack meeting…” Liam started, “Wasn’t great.” 

“It shouldn’t be a problem,” Theo reassured taking a big gulp of coffee. 

“Well, how are we even going to tell them?” Liam asked, his plate nearly empty before Theo took his first bite. 

“Tell them what?” 

“About us,” Theo looked at Liam questioningly. “We can’t keep us dating from them forever.” 

“They hate me,” Theo retorted, “They are going to hate me so much more.” 

“Well, I love you and they are just going to have to deal. Which means you’re coming to this meeting.” 

“I am not coming.” Theo stated, “There is no way I am doing that again.” 

Liam just looked at him. 

\-- How can he not realize how humiliating being outwardly rejected like that was.-- 

“I’m not going to let anyone talk to you like that ever again. As long as I have a say, which I’m pretty sure I have a weighted say when it comes to Scott, you will be in the pack. You’re in mine.” 

“Li— I am not going again.” 

“I won’t let go of your hand,” Liam reassured, “Not even for a second.” 

That won Theo over. He nodded and decided to be brave for Liam. If it meant that much to him, Theo would do anything. It wasn’t long before they were showered, together of course, and pulling into Scott’s driveway. 

Stiles’ and Mason’s car were already there. They were most likely the last to show up. Typical, as Liam always changed his outfit three times before settling on one. Today, he was wearing one of Theo’s white shirts paired, again, with one of Theo’s black zip-up jackets. The scent radiating off him was a mix of Theo’s and Liam’s. It reminded Theo of his bed sheets. 

Theo listened to the heartbeats inside the house. He placed all of them. Everyone was there waiting for Liam and, unknowingly, for Theo. Liam must have sensed his anxiety rise and laced his delicate fingers through his own. He breathed deeply and exhaled, nodding, indicating he was ready as he would ever be. Liam led him into the house and into the kitchen were all eyes landed on him. 

\-- Fuck. --

\--Why the hell did I come?-- 

“What is he—“ Stile’s accusing voice trailed of at the sight of Liam’s hand in Theo’s. 

Corey, Mason, and Nolan already knew about the two of them and their facial expressions showed pride in the fact that they were finally telling the pack. Stile’s and Scott’s faces reflected pure confusion. Malia looked pissed off and ready to pounce. Lydia, well, she looked like she thought it was about time they finally embraced it. 

“Um Liam?” Scott asked hesitantly. 

“Yes?” Liam replied. 

Theo scoffed. He couldn’t help it. Liam was too adorable. 

“What’s happening?” Scott elaborated. 

“Theo and I are dating,” Liam raised their intertwined hands, “obviously.” 

“Why?” Stiles interrupted. 

“We’re in love,” Liam started, Stiles didn’t look convinced. “Look, if you can’t handle it maybe we shouldn’t have come because we are a package deal. If I’m in the pack, Theo’s in the pack.” 

Stiles looked at Scott for backup. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Scott surprised Theo by saying, “I trust Liam and its apparent how much they hold each other down. I mean, Liam is literally wearing all of Theo’s clothes, you can’t smell it since you’re not a werewolf, but Liam smells so much like Theo without even knowing because it anchors him.” 

“I know we have our history,” Theo started, taking a step towards the group, pulling Liam with him, “brutal history, but I’m a different person than I was and Liam is a big part of that. I don’t expect any of you to forgive me for all that I have done, but I can start by apologizing. I regret everything that I did: manipulating you all, killing you Scott and Tara and Tracy.. and Josh twice. I was a heartless monster. I don’t want to make excuses, I just want to work the rest of my life trying to make up for what I’ve done in any and every way I can.” 

Theo stole a glance at Liam who was beaming at him in pride. 

“I still don’t like or trust him,” Stiles announced to the group. 

“And I’m not asking you to. All I want is another chance.” 

“Liam,” Scott inquired, “do you really think Theo deserves this chance?” 

“He’s saved my life more times than any one else, I actually don’t trust anyone more than Theo. Mason, Corey, and Nolan know this already since they were there, but back at the hospital when Gabe was shot, Theo had been able to take his pain away. I knew he cared about me, but about anyone else? About the guy who had just been trying to kill us? I think Theo deserves more than just a chance, but if that’s all that you guys can give him right now, we will take it.” 

“Okay,” Scott said. 

It was final. Theo was in the pack, at least, on a trail run. He couldn’t help but let his excitement show through a teeth shinning smile. 

“Wait,” Theo’s thoughts took him back a second, “You knew? You knew that I cared about you?” 

“Well,” Liam chimed, “It wasn’t exactly subtle: ‘Being the bait’, ‘I don’t care’, ’I’m not dying for you’. You do know I’m a werewolf right? I can tell when you’re lying.” 

Everyone but Malia chuckled. 

“Why didn’t you do anything about it earlier?” Theo acted outraged, “We could have started having sex so much sooner!” 

“How the hell was I supposed to know I wasn’t as straight as I thought!” 

“No matter how adorable this is,” Lydia spoke up, bringing Theo back to the kitchen and not off spaced out with Liam, “We are here for a reason.” 

“Yes,” Scott remembered, “Monroe got away.” 

“Has there been any anti-supernatural happenings lately?” Stiles asked Liam. 

“Nothing,” Liam responded. 

“It’s as if they all left,” Mason elaborated. 

“Okay,” Stiles added, “That’s not suspicious at all.” 

“He’s right,” Theo pitched in, “It’s been too quite. They aren’t running away, they are regrouping, strategizing.” 

“Argent said the same thing,” Scott agreed. “He’s crossing the boarder tonight and meeting up with a group of werewolves he knows about in Prince George to see if they know anything. He’ll get back to us in a couple of day. If he’s right, then we need to get ready.” 

“It’s not going to be as bad as last time,” Corey’s voice quivered, “I mean, the Anuk-Ite was destroyed. She can’t have as many followers.” 

“And without Gerard,” Liam added, “She’s the real leader and she’s not as strong.” 

“She’s unbreakable,” Malia spoke the truth. “She sees it as no other way. Monroe needs every single one of us dead.” 

“Complete genocide,” Theo ended, “She can’t be bargained with. She’s not going to stop.” 

“So what do we do?” Liam asked. 

\-- Kill her. --

“Kill her,” Malia stated. 

Theo thought he had said it and covered his mouth with the hand that was holding Liam’s. Everyone, but Liam, looked at Malia. 

“We aren’t going to kill her,” Scott corrected, “We don’t kill people.” 

“We protect them,” Malia mocked. “How else do expect to stop her then?” 

“We will figure that out,” Scott responded, stepping closer to the werecoyote, “We always do.” 

“And now that you finally have let me into the loop,” Stiles quipped, “We can have a good plan.” 

They decided that it was best to go about the following days in a normal manner. At least, until Argent got back to Scott. They left soon after and made plans with Mason and Corey to go to the Sinema night club. Mason was shocked at the fact that Theo had never gone— that Liam had never taken him. After everything that had happened there, Theo understood why Liam hadn’t bothered with it. 

“Don’t even worry about that,” Mason insisted, “It’s back to it’s normal hypnotizing self again. Nothing supernatural has happened there since the Dread Doctors.” 

Later, when Liam and Theo were finally alone, Theo let Liam know that they didn’t need to go tonight. 

“I think it might be fun,” Liam surprised Theo by saying. 

“Really?” Theo asked, shocked. “But… really?” 

“Yeah,” Liam challenged. “Picture it: loud music, flashing lights, me dancing on you, you dancing on me. Should I add sweat?” 

A shiver ran down Theo’s spin. He let a playful growl escape his lips. 

“That could be fun,” Theo agreed with a smirk. 

It was decided that Theo would be the one to drive and that they were going to pick Mason and Corey up at ten. When they pulled into Mason’s driveway, they were still arguing about the music. 

“What’s with this lame music?” Mason asked when they jumped into the back seat. 

“That’s what I was saying!” Liam exclaimed as if proving a point, “This idiot insisted we listen to this shit.” 

“Okay, okay, I give up on you uncultured swines,” Theo caved, “You can take the aux.” 

Liam, all too quickly, ripped Theo’s phone off the aux cord and slammed his on. His fingers chose a techno song. Theo groaned as Liam turned the volume up and began fist bumping. 

“You love it,” Liam said and nudged his boyfriend playfully. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

By the time they parked, Liam had the other two fist bumping with him. Liam jumped out of the truck and practically dragged Theo through the security. 

“Slow down pup,” Theo shouted over the pumping beat, “we’ve got all night.” 

“I know,” Liam insisted, “I just really have to pee.” 

Theo chuckled. After being dragged to the bathroom that reeked of vomit, piss, and shit, Theo was dragged to the dance floor. Liam was jumping around him, completely in his element while Theo head bobbed. 

“You need to relax,” Liam insisted. 

Liam grew closer and put his fingers in Theo’s hair, running them through it in a comforting but sexual way. Theo breathed in deep. Liam looked up at him and blinked his lashes as he rubbed his pelvis against Theo’s in beat with the music.

“You have to move back,” Liam urged. 

“I can’t dance,” Theo complained, “This is as good as it will get.” 

“I’m not accepting that,” Liam persisted. 

His hands dropped to Theo’s waist. As gently as possible, Liam moved Theo’s hips along with his own until he felt like he could do it on his own. He laced his fingers through Theo’s and turned around. Liam was rubbing his ass against Theo’s groin in such a provocative way that Theo had to think of dead puppies not to get an erection surrounded by other couples. 

As each new song came out, the dancing became more natural until Theo was finally leading and letting go. The smile on his face was etched so hard that it seemed impossible for it to be erased. Sweat was dripping through his athletic shirt and he could smell Liam’s lust for him making it all the more impossible to contain his erection. At one point, his hand was even rubbing against Theo’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Theo whispered. Despite the pounding music, he knew Liam had heard him. 

“You having fun yet?” 

“Nope,” Theo blatantly lied. 

Liam held to his cock tight. Theo stiffened against his grip and moaned. Theo turned from Liam and ran off the dance floor. He found himself getting air outside. Liam followed behind him laughing. 

“It’s not funny,” Theo ground, leaning against the building. 

There were other people milling about out back, but no one was paying any attention to them. Liam strolled to where Theo was leaning and pressed his body against his. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in. 

“It’s really funny,” Liam brushed his lips against Theo’s. 

When Liam tried to pull away, Theo held him there demanding more passion. Liam didn’t resist. Theo’s hands pushed into Liam’s back pockets. 

“We should do this more often,” Liam suggested. 

“I don’t think I have the energy to do this all the time.” 

“You’re a werewolf. How can you not have the energy?” 

“I’m a chimera, remember,” Theo reminded, “I’m the cheap knock-off version of you.” 

“Don’t say that,” Liam urged kindly. 

“What,” Theo arched his eyebrows, “it’s the truth.” 

Their conversation was abruptly stopped when they heard three gun shots come from inside the building. They pulled apart and rushed inside as others outside screamed and ran for cover. Inside was complete chaos. Not being able to find Mason and Corey in the crowd of running teenagers, Theo honed his hearing to find them. He was able to focus in on Mason’s voice insisting Corey to keep his eyes open. Theo tugged at Liam, leading him to the source of his voice. He found Mason holding Corey in the middle of the dance floor. Corey was bleeding. 

Liam let go of Theo’s hand and fell to the ground next to his friends. 

“What happened?” Theo asked. 

“They came out of no where!” Mason’s voice shook, “Baby stay with me!” 

“Did you see what way they went?” Theo needed to find them. They couldn’t get away with this. 

“No!” Mason wasn’t interested in the shooters. He only wanted his boyfriend to stay with him. 

“Liam, get them to Melissa,” Theo threw his keys at Liam. 

“What are you going to do?” His boyfriend asked concerned but helped the two boys up. 

“I’m going to find these fuckers.” 

“Not by yourself!” Liam’s face was full of concern. 

“Corey can’t walk on his own and Mason can’t carry him,” Theo stated, “Now, hurry and get him out of here! I’ll call Scott for back up.” 

They broke apart but not before Liam kissed Theo’s check. Liam picked Corey up and pushed through the thinning crowed. Theo called Scott. It rang twice before he picked up. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott’s voice asked. 

“Hunters at Sinema. I need your help.” 

“What happened?” 

“Corey was shot. Liam is taking Corey and Mason to your mom while I search for the hunters, but I can’t do it myself. Mason said there was a few of them.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

Theo hung up and let his eyes shift to gold, searching for the hunters. The club was clearing and he knew it would be a matter of moments before he heard sirens. He could only hope the sheriff was in the first wave to show up, otherwise he’d be stopped and the culprits would get away. When the last of the teenagers left, Theo looked around unprotected. 

“Show yourselves you cowards!” Theo shouted, embracing his vulnerability. 

Theo listened for shuffling feet and heartbeats, but heard nothing. 

“Fuck you!” He shouted at nothingness. 

Theo began looking in every corner trying to get a scent of something, he wasn’t sure what. Shortly, he gave up and left as he heard sirens getting closer. He waited in the parking lot in hopes to see the sheriff car pull up first. Luckily, it did and out stepped Sheriff Stilinski followed by Perrish. They all locked eyes and met half way. 

“Am I to assume that this wasn’t just a shooting?” Sheriff asked in a hushed but urgent voice. 

“Corey was shot,” Theo started, “And he was the only one which makes me think—“ 

“Hunters,” They finished in unison. 

“Right,” Theo nodded, “But I couldn’t pick up a scent, and I didn’t see the shooter.” 

“Alright,” Sheriff concluded, “We’ve got things here but we will call Scott if we find anything helpful.” 

Theo thanked him and called Scott. The line was busy. He shot him a simple text telling him not to come to the club but that they should meet up at the hospital. He dialed Liam’s number, something he had memorized despite having it saved, but it rang and rang. Theo didn’t even realize he was pacing as he went to redial. He got voicemail again. 

“Fuck!” He ment to mutter. 

He tried one more time. With each ring he urged Liam to pick up.

\-- What if the hunters found them before they could get to Melissa? --

\--Shit! --

\--Liam you can’t be dead!-- 

\-- Pick it up Liam. -- 

\-- Pick up!-- 

“Pick—“ He began to shout but was cut off by Liam’s breathy voice. 

“Hey babe,” Liam sounded like he was struggling. 

“Is everything okay?” Theo was nervous and Liam wasn’t saying anything to subdue the growing concern. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Liam grunted. 

“What is going on? What is all that noise?” 

“We are at the hospital, in the morgue since Corey was shot with freaking Wolfsbane,” Liam raised his voice. 

“What?” Theo couldn’t believe his ears. “His a chimera. Wolfsbane doesn’t affect us.” 

“Well,” Theo could hear Liam’s eyes roll, “This one does.” 

“What color?” Theo inquired. 

“Green,” Liam questioned. “Do you know something?” 

“There’s no green Wolfsbane,” Theo avowed. 

“Babe,” Liam insisted back, “I’m the one looking at it. It’s green.” 

There was a beeping noise. Theo looked at his phone. 

“That’s Scott. Don’t hang up, I’ll be right back.”

Theo accepted the call. He automatically felt the urgency in Scotts tone. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Theo was still pacing. 

\-- I swear to God if something...--

“Monroe was never going to Canada,” Scott started, Theo let him continue without saying a word. “Argent just called from Prince George. The pack hasn’t seen her, but hunters there are pretty bad. They’ve had to go into hiding.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah, and that’s not even the worst part.” 

“Do I want to know?” 

“Probably not,” He paused, Theo waited. “They’ve heard rumors. Remember that map that I took from Gerard’s?” 

“The one of the nemetons?” 

“Yup,” Theo guessed Scott was nodding in agreement. “They weren’t just starting with the places with nemetons because they are a beacon. They started their because their plan is to destroy them.” 

“Is that even possible?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, the tree was cut down back in the forties but that just stopped it from working. We were able to reawaken it a few years ago when we sacrificed ourselves, so the power rushing through it now is new and reenergized. I’m sure Monroe has a better plan than just cutting the stump up.” 

“Let’s say she blows it up,” Theo began, Scott allowed him to follow his train of thought by himself. “That energy can’t just be destroyed. It’s going to go everywhere.” 

“That’s what we are thinking,” Scott agreed. “We can’t let her even try. Malia and I are on our way to the nemeton now.” 

“Do you think she’s already there?” 

“It’s possible.” 

“Then you need help,” Theo urged. “I’m on my way.” 

Theo stopped pacing and hung up after Scott accepted his help. His truck was gone, but he had to get moving. Theo couldn’t wait around and do nothing. If Monroe did what they thought she was going to do, she might blow up all of Beacon Hills. The consequences of destroying the nemeton could be so detrimental to the surrounding areas that not only would the supernatural suffer but all of humanity would too. 

When ending his call with Scott, he entered back into the call with Liam. He had to shout his name a few times in order for Liam to answer. While he was shouting, Theo began to run. He remembered where the nemeton was from the last time he was there. He shivered at the thought of his past actions and shook it off, only allowing himself to focus on the now. 

“Babe,” Liam started. “This isn’t the best time. Are you on your way? I could use some help.” 

“I’m not,” Theo stated. “What do you mean, my help?” 

“Dude, Corey is in excruciating pain. Whatever this Wolfsbane is, it’s really fucking him up. Luckily, the hunters missed all organs and really only got his legs. I’m sure if it was to the heart, he would have been dead in that instant.” 

“Is he going to make it?” 

Theo couldn’t imagine what it would be like without Corey. He hadn’t meant anything more to Theo than someone he could use to make himself better at the beginning. However, since dating Liam, he had been spending a lot of time with the were-chameleon. He was a ball of light that was too pure for anyone. Anyone, except maybe Mason. 

“I don’t know,” Liam whispered. “Where are you?” 

“I’m on my way to the nemeton,” Theo answered, accepting the change in subject. 

“Why?” Liam was taken aback by the response. 

“Long story,” Theo was starting to work up a sweat but was able to keep his breathing steady. 

“Give me the short version.” 

“Argent called. Monroe is planning on blowing up the nemeton.” 

“What the—“ 

Theo chuckled. Despite the dire situation, his boyfriend could always make him smile. 

“Yeah, so Scott and Malia are coming from his house… I think… Well, I’m not really sure where they are coming from, but I left the club and I’m going there now. I’m almost at the reservation so I’m going to loose you soon.” 

“Wait for them at the gate!” Liam urged. 

“I can’t,” Theo explained. “She’s probably already there. Liam, I can’t let her do this! She’s going to kill everyone.” 

“Theo,” All other noise disappeared, he must have left the room he was in with everyone else. “Don’t.” 

“Liam, you know I can’t just wait.” 

“I can’t loose you!” Liam sounded as if he was about to start crying. 

“Baby wolf,” Theo soothed, “you’re not going to lose me. I’m going to be around to annoy you for a long time.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Liam sniffled but laughed. 

“Baby wolf” was one of Theo’s favorite pet names for Liam, but Liam hated it. That was probably the basis of its appeal. 

“Shit,” Theo murmured. 

“What?” 

He had reached the gate to the reservation. There were four cars parked in front of it. Two of which were SUV’s. 

“They’re here.” 

“How many?” 

Theo focused for heartbeats but all he could hear was his own blood pulsing and pumping through his ears. He groaned in frustration and heard Liam at his ear begging him to talk to him. Theo tried again. He closed his eyes and lifted his head. Nothing. 

“I don’t know,” Theo gave up. “But there is only one car.” 

He took a chance with the lie, knowing Liam wasn’t around in person to listen to his heartbeat. 

“Be careful,” Liam gave in, believing the lie. “I love you.” 

“Tell me in person,” Theo smirked. 

“Say it back,” Liam insisted. 

“I’m not going to die.” Theo breathed. 

“You better fucking not,” Liam addressed. “If you do, I’m resurrecting you. Again. Just to kill you myself.” 

“I love you,” Theo chuckled and hung up the phone. 

He shot Scott a text telling him he was there and headed in. Theo turned his phone on silent as to best sneak up on the hunters. They may have the numbers but he had stealth and surprise on his side. If he did this right, he could delay enough until Scott got there with a real plan. Theo maneuvered around the cars and jumped the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time writing this chapter and cried when I wrote the ending. That being said, I suggest reading this when you have time to possibly cry. Trigger warning: major character death. Regardless of the death, I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much (cuz I hate myself for all of us).
> 
> Liam's POV

Liam had slumped down against the wall and was now sitting on the floor with his head dangling. He knew that the likelihood he had just had his last conversation with Theo wasn’t as high as he was thinking, but he couldn’t stop his mind from racing to the worst possible scenario. If he lost him, Liam couldn’t even imagine what would happen. 

A scream interrupted his downward spiral. His head snapped up as he remembered where he was: the morgue. Theo was strong and good in a fight and Scott and Malia were right behind him. Plus, there was only one car— if he chose to believe that. However, Corey’s situation was different. The green Wolfsbane was spreading and Melissa didn’t know how to stop it.

Pulling himself off the ground and mentally preparing himself for what he was about to walk in on, Liam took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors and his chemosignals instantly picked up the chocking smells of pain and anguish. 

Mason and Melissa were leaning over Corey who was passed out on the operating table. When he entered through the doors, Melissa looked up but Mason’s eyes were glued on his boyfriends who’s heartbeat was slow but steady. 

“What did Theo say on the phone?” Mason asked without looking up. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Mason giving him a hug from behind. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Liam let his arms drop from the embrace they had Mason wrapped in. 

“What did he say?” Mason repeated, drying his cheeks with his sleeves. 

“Monroe is going to try and blow up the nemeton,” Mason’s mouth dropped in shock, “Scott, Malia and him are going to try and stop her but Scott and Malia aren’t there yet.” 

“You have to go,” Mason’s voice steadied. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Liam insisted. 

“Melissa’s here,” Mason placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder, “I’m going to be okay.” 

“How?” Liam couldn’t imagine how he’d be if they were switched. 

“Mase—“ Liam started but trailed off. 

“Seriously, Corey’s heart is steady, yes he’s out cold, but he is steady.” Mason was the one to insist now, “Go!” 

Liam nodded and reached for a hug. Mason squeezed him and whipped his tears away. Then, he pushed him out the door he had entered. 

“Mason,” Liam protested, “I’ll go! I’ll go!” 

Though he could have easily resisted the human's gentle and laughable pushes, Liam didn’t and let himself be pushed out the morgue. What happened to Corey was devastating, and Liam was slightly worried about how Mason was handling it, but he was okay, at least at the moment. His mind was quickly going back to Theo. Making sure Theo’s car keys were still in his pocket, Liam sprinted out of the hospital and back to the truck. 

The air in the cab smelt distinctly like Theo mixed with Liam’s scent as he was usually the passenger. He sat at the wheel, sinking into Theo’s seat, and whipped out of the hospital parking lot. Liam didn’t bother with music as he raced to the reserve. He was closer to it than Scott would have been if he was leaving from his house and even closer than if they left from the Tate resident’s. All available cops were at Sinema so he didn’t have a problem as he sped through Beacon Hills. In less than five minutes, Liam was pulling up to the reserve to find that Theo had indeed lied to him— that bastard. There were four cars that he knew belonged to hunters. He didn’t recognize any, but he was able to pick up the distant but familiar scent that belonged to Monroe. 

“Fucker,” Liam muttered to the darkness surrounding him. 

He jumped the gate and headed into the direction the scent was coming from. Thank God he was able to pick a scent up as he wouldn’t have been able to find the nemeton by himself. Soon, as he ventured further into the darkness of the woods, Theo’s scent became noticeable and he picked his pace up. Liam let his eyes shine gold as he needed the night vision being to scared to use the flashlight on his phone and give away his position. 

As he crunched on sticks, he tuned in his hearing in hopes to pick up heartbeats, but he was more fortunate than he thought he would be. Far ahead, he heard faint voices and couldn’t distinguish who he heard, but it was the right motivation to pick his quick walk up to a calculated sprint. He must have run at least a mile before the comforting sound of Theo’s heart beating in his chest reached his ears. Liam allowed himself to slow to a jog and listened in as he heard Monroe instructing hunters to “blow it up”. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Theo’s voice echoed off the trees surrounding Liam. 

\-- Fuck! --

Liam couldn’t see him, but he could certainly hear Theo. Though he sounded confident and cocky, his heart told a different story— it was beating a million miles per minute. Sprinting and following Theo’s pounding heart, Liam stumbled into a clearing with at least ten hunters circling Theo. 

The little bit of surprise that Liam could have had disappeared as he fell to his knees when he tripped over a root resulting in him muttering “fuck” having all heads turn to him. 

“Shit,” Theo grunted. 

“Ah, the beta with anger issues,” Monroe mocked as she stepped forward from the crowd, “Is this your back up?

“I hope not,” Theo muttered under his breath. No one but Liam heard and he shot his boyfriend a death glare as he pulled himself to his feet, letting his fangs elongate through a roar. 

“You know destroying the nemeton won’t kill us,” Liam stated and stepped forward, mirroring Monroe. 

“It’s a good place to start,” She admitted. 

“I’m going to give you all one more chance to leave before you regret staying,” Theo said from behind them. 

Half of the hunters were facing away from Theo, destroying the circle they had created, to face Liam. Monroe slid closer to Liam. To his surprise, all of the hunters had guns, but most of them didn’t have them pointed at either Theo nor Liam. In fact, it looked like the safeties were still on the majority of them. Liam scoffed. 

“Leaving isn’t an option,” Monroe lead, “Where’s your alpha?” 

“He’s here,” Liam lied.

As none of the hunters could hear the hitch in Liam’s heartbeat, most (the more recent recruits) believed the lie. Theo just raised an eyebrow but slowly inched to his left. Liam did the same. They couldn’t read each other’s minds, but they could get pretty close using body language.

“Hey babe,” Theo said, throwing his voice over the hunters. 

“Now is as good as ever,” Liam nodded his head. 

At that very moment, before the hunters could react, they lunged at the nearest hunters to them and punched them so hard they both toppled over. 

“Fire!” Monroe shouted but crept away from the were-creatures. 

Gun shots were ricocheting around them, but none seemed to be good shots or too keen on killing teenagers despite the fangs and claws they had. Using a nearby tree, Liam jumped and twisted his body for more force and kicked a hunter into another. They both toppled over, their guns shooting into the sky before they stood up and ran off into the tree line. Before moving onto another hunter, Liam looked over his shoulder to make sure Theo was okay in time to see him come up behind a hunter and pull his gun out of his hands easily knocking him out with the butt of it. 

Liam smiled and turned back to find a gun shaking in his face. The hunter behind it had his eyes glued on Liam’s glowing ones. Liam let out a growl before snatching the gun from the hunter and tossing it to the ground. When the hunter still hadn’t left Liam breathed in and let out the loudest roar he had done yet in his face, spitting all over him. The hunter stepped back and tripped over a body before scurrying out of the clearing. At this point, only three hunters remained and Theo came up next to him. 

“I told you not to come,” Theo stated. 

“No, you didn’t,” Liam snarled back, “I told you not to come alone, but here you are.” 

“I was fine.” 

They continued their bickering while advancing on the hunters. Theo lunged at one but he slipped through his grip. The remaining hunters were more confident. Each had their gun pointed at Liam’s head. 

“Don’t,” One spoke up, “Or we shoot.” 

Liam saw Theo take in the scene and put his hands up. 

“Good,” The one in the middle said, “Now both of you, slowly get on your knees.” 

“Isn’t Monroe the one supposed to be giving orders?” Theo smirked. 

The sly remark resulted in one of the hunters taking his gun and turning it on Theo. 

“Shut up and get on your knees,” The third hunter shouted. 

“Only my boyfriend can get me to do that,” Theo tossed a wink at Liam who rolled his eyes. 

Only Theo, in a life or death situation, would think flirting and sly remarks would be suitable. The hunter fired a warning shot over Theo’s shoulder. The bullet ricocheted a tree. 

“Okay, okay!” Theo said and raised his hands again and began to sink to the ground with Liam. 

They were close enough were Liam felt Theo’s fingers inching into his own and he gladly opened his hand to hold his boyfriend’s. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Theo’s hand as his ears picked up a crunching sound from behind him. Tuning in, Liam heard two additional, but recognizable, heartbeats coming towards them. He squeezed Theo’s hand to get his attention as one of the hunters began talking into his walkie. 

“We have them on their knees,” he said. 

“I’ll be right there,” Monroe’s voice sang through the walkie. 

“Fucking coward,” Theo spat at her as she entered the clearing. 

Monroe ignored the comment as she passed them and walked up to the nemeton. In her hand was enough explosives to blow up half of the woods.

\-- Scott better hurry the fuck up! --

Liam’s mind began to race as Monroe bent over the magical tree stump and set up the explosives. His head snapped up when he heard Scott’s alpha roar break through the clearing. Using this distraction, Liam and Theo jumped back and kicked the legs out from under the two hunters with the guns pointed at their heads. Theo’s guy fell but crawled backwards, clearly not knocked out. Liam’s had fallen, his head hit a rock. Blood began to spill from his head, but Liam wasn’t concerned about that at the moment. He raced at Monroe who began to shoot at him. From behind, Liam was pushed to the ground hard. 

Scott and Malia sprang at Monroe and pinned her against the nemeton but not before she shot wildly and Liam had to take cover under his own hands. When the shooting stopped, Liam stood and took in the scene. The only hunters left were knocked out unconscious or dead from all the bullets flying around. Scott and Malia were growling as they pinned Monroe down and knocked the gun out of her hands. Behind him, Theo was falling to the ground holding his stomach. Their eyes locked. 

“Theo!” Liam shouted. 

Liam ran to Theo to steady him but his weight took them both down. 

“Li—“ Blood spilled out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Liam said pushing tears down. 

Liam took him in. Theo had been shot in several places and was bleeding from his stomach, neck, and arm. The blood mixed with green. Liam couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, the sight of his boyfriend weak in his arms killed him. He had been shot with the same Wolfsbane Corey had been shot with not a few hours before, and his condition was not good and that had only been the legs. 

“You shouldn’t have pushed me out of the way,” Liam sniffed. 

“Shut… up…” Theo murmured through the blood flowing out of his mouth, “I’ll always save you.” 

Black lines poured from Theo into Liam as Liam sobbed into him.

“Shhh, baby,” Liam was lost for words. 

Theo leaned his head against Liam’s chest, his eyes blinking shut. 

“No Theo!” Liam shouted, “Don’t close your eyes! Stay with me!” 

“Hmmm,” Theo’s words were inaudible. 

“Hold on, baby!” Liam wept, “I still need you! Don’t leave me!”

Theo pushed his hazel eyes open but Liam could hear his heartbeat tapering off. 

“Come on,” Liam urged, “Let’s go home.” 

“I… am… home,” Leave it to Theo to try and be romantic with blood seeping from him by the gallon. “You… are… my… home… Liam.” 

Theo’s eyes fluttered shut and the black lines stopped coursing between the two boys. Liam’s head fell into Theo’s and his tears mixed with Theo’s blood. Theo took one last shaky breath in, but didn’t exhale as his heart took it’s last pump. Liam could hear Scott approaching him from behind, but he ignored him and shook his hand off his shoulder. Liam kissed Theo’s forehead before rising up. 

Malia had Monroe to herself. Monroe was on her knees, just as Liam and Theo had been moments before. Malia stood over her, holding her arm twisted behind her back. 

“Liam,” Scott tried, but Liam pushed passed him. 

He wiped his tears from his cheek and stalked towards the girls. He stopped in front of Monroe and let his claws extend and eyes shine gold. 

“Liam!” Scott shouted from behind him. 

Liam didn’t wait, he reached down and slashed Monroe’s throat. Malia let her go and she fell forward onto her stomach. Her face turned to the side as all the blood rushed out of her throat. Liam turned around to go back to Theo, pushing passed Scott one last time. 

“Liam,” Scott whispered, “Your eyes.” 

Liam ignored his alpha. He knew but didn’t care. He crouched down and picked up Theo’s lifeless body and carried it out of the clearing bridal style just as Theo had done to him when he had knocked him out at the abandoned zoo months back during the first round of the war.


End file.
